


Casual

by SupernaturalSlayer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Begging Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Casual Sex, Come Swallowing, Dean is definitely bi but is also in denial about his feelings, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, I didn't mean for this to be kind of sad but here we are, M/M, Not a Relationship, Oral Sex, PWP, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, a little angsty, sort of a fluffy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalSlayer/pseuds/SupernaturalSlayer
Summary: There was nothing romantic about it, Dean tried to tell himself. Friends with benefits, that was all.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Casual

**Author's Note:**

> This is another heavily edited repost of one of my old pieces, though I don't think there's much left of the original content. I'm new to writing smut, leave me some comments so I can get better at it!

Castiel pushed Dean roughly against the wall and nipped at his lips with sharp, swift kisses, hands tugging at the short spikes of his hair. Dean gave as good as he got, one hand fisted around the blue tie, grinding his cock into Cas’s hip and sucking his full lower lip between his teeth. Castiel fairly growled when Dean bit down, that flash of pain the only prompting he needed to drag Dean away from the wall to shove him down onto the bed. 

This was what he wanted, what they both wanted. More or less. 

Castiel bent to mouth at Dean’s neck, kissing and biting the soft skin below his ear and down his throat, pausing to suck a dark bruise into the slope where neck curved into shoulder. Dean arched up into it, lost for a moment in the way the world narrowed to Cas’s lips and teeth. As soon as Cas let up to soothe over the sore spot with his tongue, Dean needed more. Buttons flew as he destroyed the angel’s crisp white dress shirt, but Cas didn't seem to care, pulling Dean's t-shirt over his head with equal violence. 

He went instantly to Dean’s dusky nipples, biting and sucking one while twisting and pinching the other until Dean was shaking beneath him and letting out a steady stream of whimpering sighs. Then he switched sides, and began again. Dean moaned when he finally pulled away, letting it stretch into something more encouraging as Castiel clawed down his chest, leaving criss crossing red lines from collarbone to ribs, navel to hip bone. Dean reached impulsively to guide Castiel’s right hand to fit over the perfect imprint burned into his shoulder, shuddering at the jolt of arousal when the hot skin of his palm lined up with the mark.

That gesture brought Castiel to the end of his, admittedly limited, patience. He stood dizzyingly fast to tug off Dean’s jeans, clumsily pushing down his own pants. Neither of them bothered with boxers much lately. They just got in the way, slowed them down, and slow was not part of the program. 

He shoved Dean’s thighs apart firmly and crawled back up the bed to give his cock a slow, deliberate lick from root to tip, keeping their gazes locked. Dean moaned again, loud enough for the neighbors to hear through the thin walls, but he couldn’t care less. Not when he was being pulled into those impossibly blue eyes, taunted by the soft mouth just a whisper away from his almost painfully hard cock.

Castiel took in his length in one quick movement that had Dean gasping, fingers pulling his dark hair messy until Castiel slapped his hands away. He fisted them into the sheets instead, needing something to hold on to as Cas swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, tonguing the slit before sucking him in with an obscene slurp. He adjusted the angle to let the head drag against the roof of his mouth as he bobbed, relaxing his throat as he worked to guide Dean deeper. 

Dean couldn’t stop his hips from jerking up off the bed when he felt the first flutter of Cas’s throat around the head of his cock, and Castiel took that as an opportunity to pin him down, fingers pressing hard enough to leave bruises. It drove them both higher, one sensation intensifying the other, creating a feedback loop of desire. He liked it best when the pleasure came with a little pain, the sounds escaping him growing louder, a string of groans and swearing broken by gasps whenever Castiel did something particularly good. For someone who hadn’t even had a body until fairly recently, he sure knew how to use it. 

Castiel continued lavishing attention on Dean’s cock, moving from one thing to the next just before Dean could settle into the feeling, pushing him towards orgasm as he desperately tried to hold it off.

Dean tried to keep his heavy eyes open to take in the way Cas looked with those plush lips wrapped around his length, Cas’s pupils blown so wide that the startling blue of his eyes was just a thin band while he watched Dean in turn, but they kept drifting closed as Cas drove him closer and closer to the edge. 

"C-Cas, I’m too close," Dean gasped out, trying to both push him away and pull him closer, to get more of his hot wet mouth, his swollen slick lips… 

Castiel dug his fingers in harder and kept sucking, suddenly unsheathing his teeth to graze lightly along the sensitive ridge. Dean let out a low groan and came explosively with no time to give a warning, but Cas swallowed it down, a small hum his only comment. Dean felt his eyes widen as he watched Castiel lick his lips, catching the escaped drops that had landed there. 

The sight alone was enough to begin encouraging him back towards hardness, cock twitching against his thigh. When Castiel crawled up his body to run his tongue across Dean’s lips, smearing what was left of those drops between them and across his tongue, he couldn't bite back a whimper. 

“Fuck me, Cas, _please_ ,” Dean begged, gone on the taste of himself on the angel’s mouth. It was filthy, heady, too good to be believed. Castiel kissed him more fiercely, slid his tongue deeper, as if he could taste those words on Dean’s lips if he only tried hard enough.

After a moment’s guilty indulgence he broke away to snatch the half-empty bottle off the nightstand, knocking the standard-issue hotel bible to the floor as he did. The irony was not lost on him as he flipped the lube open and squeezed some into his palm. He slicked himself up, giving a few strokes to his cock that was flushed almost purple with neglect, sighing in relief at the cool touch and hint of friction. 

This wasn’t about his pleasure, he reminded himself. This was about giving Dean what he needed, but couldn’t bring himself to ask for. Dean had given so much, over and over again. He deserved to be touched with reverence, to be loved completely and able to bask in the knowledge of it without fear or shame. Castiel could only give him this pale imitation, knowing that anything else was more than Dean would willingly accept, more than he would allow himself to have. But Castiel could let himself enjoy doing this for Dean. There was no harm in that. 

Dean had flipped over and was waiting impatiently on his hands and knees, ass in the air. He knew how he wanted it, knew how these things went. Cas didn’t have all night to wait while he looked his fill and pretended not to enjoy it. His half-hard cock hung heavy down to the mattress, the head inches from the sheets as he arched his back to give Cas better access. Dean rolled his hips backwards as Castiel slid a finger into his hole, too eager for what came next to let himself be stretched slowly. Dean was still loose enough from the night before that he was taking another in no time, fucking himself on two of Castiel’s fingers. 

“More Cas, give me more, I can take it, please,” he begged. 

He knew he was babbling but couldn’t care how he sounded, moaning and gripping the sheets as Castiel gave him what he asked for, the slight burn only making it feel that much better. Dean thrust back onto Cas’s hand, angling his hips until Cas finally curled his fingers to rub over the tiny bundle of nerves that made Dean see stars.

He was keening now, wordless cries as he rocked forward into the mattress and back onto Cas’s hand, chasing his pleasure. Castiel stopped Dean’s rhythm suddenly with a firm squeeze to his hip, pulling out his fingers slowly. 

Dean groaned quietly at the loss, flinching at the emptiness as he clenched around nothing, but knowing that any second…

The blunt head of Cas’s cock nudged at Dean’s entrance, incredibly hot and wonderfully thick. There was a moment of anticipation, enough to make him hold his breath, and then Castiel slid fully into him in one steady movement.

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas’s voice was lower now than it seemed Dean had ever heard it, warm and rough with whiskey and desire. With effort, he paused once his cock was fully sheathed in the tight heat of Dean’s body, giving him a moment to adjust to the sensation. “Feel so good,” Castiel sighed, forcing himself to wait as he pressed a kiss to Dean’s spine, stroking a hand down his side. 

The fullness was a surprise no matter how often they did this, one that made his toes curl and the bottom drop out of his stomach. The way Cas filled him all at once made his already large cock seem even bigger than it was, and by the time he bottomed out Dean was practically dizzy with it. It was almost too much, but still not enough to silence the part of him begging for _more, more, more_. 

Dean inhaled shakily and nodded, nudging his hips back in encouragement. That was all it took to get Castiel thrusting into him, tentatively at first as he established a rhythm, but quickly setting a bruising pace that had them both groaning loudly as the headboard banged off the wall. Dean reached up to grab it, using the leverage to get Cas that much deeper. 

Castiel was sure that it was the best thing he had ever felt, and probably would ever feel. Each time they fell into bed together was better than the last, every degree they loosened heightening the intensity. The slap of skin on skin filled the room, the air heavy with musk and sweat electric between them. 

Dean cried out over and over as Cas hit his prostate, the heat low in his belly curling tighter and more insistent. Every thrust felt as though it were unraveling him, unspooling his body from the inside out even as all his muscles tensed, breaths coming in pants and gasps.

Castiel snapped his hips faster, pace stuttering as he drew closer to his own climax. He reached around to jerk Dean’s cock in time with his rough thrusts, curled close to Dean’s back, nails digging sharply into one hip to steady himself.

The combination was enough to send him flying over the edge, Dean’s cock spurting weakly over Castiel’s fingers. 

“Oh _fuck_ , Cas!” 

His name was something between a moan and a sigh as Dean threw his head back, panting through his second orgasm and clenching down like a vice onto Castiel’s cock. His orgasm was punched from him, vision going hazy at the corners as he filled Dean with wave after wave of his release.

“ _Dean_!” he choked out, pressing his face into Dean’s neck. It was almost a sob.

No one had ever said his name liked that, Dean thought distantly, one last twinge of arousal flashing through him before they collapsed onto their sides in a tangle of limbs on the ruined sheets, Castiel’s cock slipping free.

There was nothing romantic about it, Dean tried to tell himself as he drifted, body warm and loose in the afterglow, Cas still pressed against his back as he tried to catch his breath. 

Friends with benefits, that was all. This casual thing they had was all that got him through the dry spells when the cases piled up, and it was just too much work to sweet talk someone in a bar. Even when he did manage to convince one of the locals he was worth taking home, those times were never as good. 

More and more lately Dean wouldn't even bother going to bars, whatever he told Sam. Dean just stopped at a liquor store for a bottle of whiskey and a couple of six packs on the way to a different motel, and fired off a text or a prayer to Cas. Cas always showed up, and they drank together while they talked about the case or about nothing, or watched movies on his laptop. 

And then they fucked, rough and wild, until they were too worn out to keep going.

Dean didn’t seem to remember that Castiel’s tolerance for alcohol was too high for this to have ever been an accident. And Castiel pretended not to know that Dean hadn’t actually been drunk that first time. Or any of the times since. 

They didn’t talk about it, and they never fell asleep together, Dean usually dragging himself off for a shower or Castiel lying about being needed elsewhere was enough of an excuse for them both. It was easier that way, both spared the awkwardness of the morning and desperate not to examine their arrangement too closely.

But tonight Castiel was exhausted, boneless and sated and something close to content as he replayed the way Dean had come with Castiel’s name on his lips. Without planning to, he fell asleep curled at Dean’s back. Dean was already asleep himself by then, two orgasms so close together enough to knock him out, wet spot be damned.

When the first pale beams of sunlight began to shine around the edges of the curtains, Dean woke to the unexpected feeling of a warm body on his legs. He cracked open one bleary eye, squinting at the bent leg draped across his lower body. He turned his head a fraction and realized it was the messy strands of Cas’s hair that was tickling his nose. Cas was fast asleep, tucked into Dean’s side with his head pillowed on Dean’s shoulder. Cas had one fist curled over Dean’s heart, and he was snoring lightly.

Instead of letting himself think about it, Dean closed his eyes and went back to sleep, pulling Cas a little more tightly against him as he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supernaturalslayer on tumblr too, come join me hellers!


End file.
